Mi vida de casada con Jack Frost
by Chica de porcelana
Summary: Un día como cualquiera Jack Frost entro en mi habitación y me llevo donde Norte ... Quien es norte no lo se ? Pero ahí dijeron que era la mujer de ese tipo arrogante pero con mentalidad de niño Ahora que hago ?
1. Chapter 1

Mire con cierto enojo las ventana de mi cuarto que daba justamente a la calle . Mi madre se había ido al trabajo dejándome sola en la casa , claro bajo llave , tenía miedo que algún ladrón entrase y me secuestrase . Suspire contra el vidrio de la ventana esperando que se formase una nubecilla blanca por mi aliento

Sonreí orgullosa de mi logro ,

\- Hola - escribí en la ventana

\- Hola

Di un pequeño grito , de repente todo la habitación se volvió más gélida , un frío recorrió mi espalda , dude un segundo antes de escribir

\- Soy Camila

Espere un poco , pero recibí una respuesta

\- Soy Jack ...Jack Frost

Si como no - sonreí traviesamente

\- No me crees ? - escribió en la ventana

\- No ! - le escribí en la ventana

Una mano me tapó la boca , tomándome desprevenida , trate de gritar pero no puede , me lanzaron a la cama con fuerza quedando mi atacante encima de mi . Pelee con todas mis fuerzas , le pegue , metí pie , de todo pero no logré nada . L quedarme sin fuerzas abrí los ojos lentamente , lo primero que vi fueron unos ojos azules eléctricos mirándome de arriba abajo

Trate de ponerme de pie , pero el me forzó a quedarme en la cama debajo de el

\- Quien mierda eres ?! - le grite asustada

\- Jack Frost , hey ese no es vocabulario para una señorita como tu

\- Atrevido ! Quítate de encima - le golpee en el pecho fuerte mente , pero me dolió la mano , su pecho era tan duro y bien formado

\- Perdón pero me la llevo - le dijo a la nada

\- A quien te vas a llevar estúpido - le grite pegándole aunque me desangre y eso ha estaba ocurriendo

\- A ti por su puesto , deja de golpearme , no me aras nada solo te estas lastimando a ti misma y a luna no le gustará eso !- agarro con rudeza mis manos contra las suyas que eran tal témpano de hielo

\- Déjame ! - lloriquee

\- ayy ahora se pone a llorar la niña ! , tranquila ! No te are naada - me toco la mejilla dulcemente

\- No me toques ! Voy a llamar a la policía , a mi mama ! - me puse a llorar más fuerte - déjame por favor

Me estrujo entre sus fríos brazos y para mi sorpresa me elevo unos centímetros de la cama . Temblé toda , que querría hacer el ? Cómo podía hacer esto ?

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir que era elevada más

\- Que haces ? - le susurre aterrorizada

\- Vamos donde Norte - dijo con una sonrisa

\- Quien carajos es Norte ?! - lo tuve que abrazar pues saltó al vacío con un bastón con forma extraña , y ahora en vez de estar en mi habitación , estaba volando por la cuidad de Madrid

\- Estas perdida - arrugo un poco la nariz y por alguna razón me puse a reír al ver su expresión


	2. Chapter 2

\- Donde estoy ! - llore débilmente - Quiero estar en mi casa , con mi mama

\- Deja de llorar ! - hablo Jack acercándose a mi - Eres una niña rara - acarcio mi rostro con dulzura

\- No me toques ! - le grite asustada - no me gusten que me toquen

\- Pues ándate acostumbrando niña , yo te tocare cuando se me pegue la gana - sonrió arrogantemente bajando su mano hasta mi cuello

\- No ! - trate de apartarme de su toque pero no logre nada , el se iba acercando más y más a mi rostro , temía que me quisiera dar mi primer beso

Lose lose una chica de 17 años aún sin su primer beso , era así soy yo

Cuando vi que faltaba poco centímetros , cerré los ojos con fuerza , estaba aterrada

-Jack ! - grito alguien a sus espaldas haciendo que este se pusiera de pie

Yo mire agradecida a la persona , que era un hombre como de 2 metros y robusto , tenía una barba blanca y tenía tatuajes en sus brazos . Jack le miro avergonzado y pidió perdón

\- Camila destruje - saludo el hombre - Bienvenida al polo norte

\- Uh ? Polo norte ? Gracias - musite tímida

Se apareció una mujer pequeña con alas de color verde y se acercó mucho a mi rostro

\- Felicidades ! Tu eres la elegida eh ?

Le mire con cara de interrogación

\- la elegida para que ?.

\- Para que seas MI esposa - respondió Jack por ella con una voz que me heló hasta los huesos

Me quede en shock unos segundos , antes de que dijera algo apareció un conejo con un bumerán , me dio palmaditas en el hombro

\- Te deseo suerte

\- Que ! Yo no quiero ser nada de el ! - susurre asustada - esto es un error

\- El hombre de la luna nunca se equivoca chica , tu eres su elegida para ser la esposa de Jack

\- No ! - susurre - quiero estar en mi casa

\- Ya lo estarás , en nuestra casa - hablo Jack

\- Estas loco ! Necesito salir de aquí

\- No puedes

\- En la noche de luna llena , ósea hoy , será su matrimonio

\- Que nooo - grite - Yo no me casare

\- Me puedes hacer el favor de callarte ? - me espeto Jack con fuerza , vi furia en sus ojos azules y tensó la mandíbula , me dio miedo en ese momento

Cerré la boca por el miedo, mire hacia el piso

\- En 1 hora aquí - me hablo Jack con enojo

\- Por que estas enojado ? - pregunte tímidamente

\- No estoy enojado - aclaro su voz para cambiarla a una más dulce y suave que por un momento me inundo el pensamiento

\- Si ... - cuando vi su mirada fulminante me quede callada

\- Te llevare a tu cuarto - hablo la chica como colibrí

\- Ok - no mire a Jack al salir de ese lugar , por que suponía que el de verdad que estaba enojado , si tenía ganas de mirarlo pero... Ahí nomás lo deje

Camine por varios pasillos , hasta que paramos enfrente de una puerta gigantesca , la chica la abrió y me quede asombrada . Una cama enorme me daba la bienvenida , una mesita de noche estaba junto a ella y una pequeña mesa para dos personas también estaban ahí

Rápidamente me tire en la cama y me arrope , en ese lugar si que hacia un frío del,carajo

\- Te vengo a ver en 1 hora ok ? - dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Asentí con la cabeza , ella no parecía mala , como Jack . Jack infundía un miedo tremendo en mi , sería ...muy extraño estar casada con el , vívir en la misma casa y ... Convivir juntos ?

Que rayos ! Me moriría de miedo


	3. Chapter 3

Se despertó después de algunos minutos , de estar dormida , trato de levantarse , pero para su sorpresa , tenía algo que no la dejaba

Y eso era ... Su vestido de novia

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver su curvilínea figura en ese vestido tan hermoso que traía puesto . Gracias a dios le cubría hasta el cuello , lo malo es que tenía un escote en la espalda , pero no estaba a flor de piel esta , si no que estaba cubierta

\- Que es esto ?! - grito asustada

Su cabello iba suelto , cayendo sobre su espalda y su rostro estaba con leve maquillaje . El velo era largo y terminaba en una corona de rosas blancas que desprendían un olor tan exquisito que inundaba la habitación

Lo malo es que tenía puesto zapatos de taco , y ella en su vida ! Había usado ese tipo de zapatos , puso cara de disgusto al tener que caminar como pingüino para no irse de bruces contra el suelo

\- Odio esto ! - susurro saliendo de la habitación

Al salir se encontró con la mujer colibrí que estaba esbozando una gran sonrisa

\- Owwwww que hermosa - grito emocionada - te queda perfecto

\- No puedo caminar ! - se quejó

\- sólo va a durar minutos - le dijo

\- Me niego rotundamente -

\- Ya es tarde ! Apúrate ! Nos están esperando

Caminaron hasta el salón donde esta ese globo gigantesco , había un gran ventanal y la luna llena estaba en su máximo esplendor . Un poco de personas estaban ahí , todo el lugar estaba muy bien adornado

\- Hey ! Te ves bien - le grito Jack a la chica entrando al lugar

Jack tenía puesto un esmoquin color blanco y se veía muy apuesto . Camila se sonrojó mucho

\- Gracias - intentó caminar un poco , pero piso mal , menos mal que Jack la agarro entre sus brazos antes de que toque el suelo

\- Ten cuidado ! - dijo con un tono de voz suave - Tu primera vez ?

\- Si - musito apenada

\- Seré tu primera vez ? - exclamo jack un tanto sorprendido

\- Jack - gritaron todos mientras que ella le dio una fuerte cachetada

\- Eres un... Imbécil ! - grito ella enojada

\- Jajaja cuidado ... A mi nadie me alza la mano entendiste ?! - le fulmino con la mirada

\- Tu cuida tus palabras entonces - le respondió Camila

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente , todo acabo cuando empezó el disque casamiento , al terminarlo ... Tenían que besarse ?)

Ella que se moría de la vergüenza y el que se gozaba viéndola así de nerviosa

Al final solo le dio un beso en la mejilla , dejándola sorprendida

\- No are nada que tu no quieras - le dijo sinceramente - No me temas ok ? - le paso una de sus manos por su cintura atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo para darle un ligero abrazo

\- Si - respondió ella un poco aturdida por eso comportamiento tan extraño en el


	4. Chapter 4

\- Ni hablar ! No me quitaré el vestido - le grité

\- Como que no ? - se me burló el tipo de cabello blanco

\- No pienso dormir contigo - me arrinconé en un lado de la gran habitación donde estaba

\- Quien a dicho que dormirás conmigo - mostró una sonrisa burlona - Aún no , de eso nada

\- Enserio ? - abrió los ojos ilusionada

\- Serio - exclamó Jack acostándose en la gran cama que se extendía ante ellos

\- Como te llamabas ? - se empezó quitar los zapatos

\- Jack ! Jack Frost - le regaló un guiño

\- Ahggg vamos , conmigo no funciona esas cursilerías baratas JACK FROST

\- Funcionan con todas - sonrió divertido

\- Yo no soy TODAS - dije furiosa

Por qué me pongo furiosa solo por eso

\- Vaya ... - se me acercó - tan rápida celosa

\- No lo estoy ! - dije templada

En realidad lo estoy ?! O por Dios , no ! No ! NO !

\- Si lo estas - enterró su nariz en mi cuello y me estremecí

Tranquilízate ! Respira hondo y como carajos se atreve Jack Frost ! A ponerme a temblar como una colegiala !

\- Te me vuelves a acercar y te juro que !

\- A mi no me amenaces por gusto ... Puedo hacerte lo que quiera y cuando quiera

No le hagas caso ! Es broma

\- No te acerques - chillé al tenerlo tan cerca de mi que , el me tomo el mentón para que yo lo mirase directamente a sus ojos azules , me acaricio la mejilla y bajó hasta mi cuello , yo lo único que puede hacer fue soltar un suspiro

\- Bien que te gusta

Mentira ! Di mentira ! ... No me toques ! Necesito un aire acondicionado AHORA


	5. Chapter 5

— ¿Jack?

Su cobriza cabellera salió brillante a la luz del sol, un frío del infierno envolvía el lugar y Camila yacía derrumbada sobre la suave cama, entre las gruesas sábanas y bajo las almohadas más suaves que hubiera sentido en su vida. Puso un mechón de su cabello que le estorbaba detrás de su oreja, mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, apesadumbrada miró la habitación, no pudo más y rompió en llanto

— Aún no te e tocado de esa manera... ¿Señorita?

Aterroriza, su vista viajó por todos los lugares de la habitación, posicionó la sábana para cubrirse hasta el cuello y al lograr ver al guardián de cabellos blancos soltó un grito

— Tengo que irme — musitó este, con el bastón a su lado — Esto sucederá siempre, bueno, hasta que te mueras... — al decir esto Camila palideció — vendré... En...el almuerzo

Camila le lanzó una almohada en modo de defensa, Jack frunció el ceño

— NO ... Me lances almohadas — dijo sereno — No pretendo hacerte daño

Jack salió de la habitación, justo antes de pedir al viento que lo llevara a su ciudad natal Camila lo interrumpió

— ¿Qué significa esto ?

Jack se detuvo en seco y se giró a encararla

— ¿De qué hablas? — solo veía el fino camisón de encajes que vestía, el cual tenía bordado copos de nieves, se ruborizó al notar que la prenda es traslúcida

— ¡Esto ! — hizo un puchero un poco infantil

— Te recomiendo que te tapes... O que te cambies de ropa — murmuró Jack mirando a otra parte

—¿ Por? — se miró a si misma y al notar que se le podía ver completamente todo inclusive su ropa interior que es arriba del ombligo se ruborizó — NO ME MIRES !

Jack prefirió quitarse su abrigo azul que verla sin nada

— Sin duda, no te mirare

— Rayos ! No me digas que tu me quitaste la ropa

— ¿Yo? Nunca — murmuró, empezó a encaminarse para irse — Adiós

— ¿Adiós ? ¿Adónde vas? — algo tímida agarra a Jack de su brazo desnudo

— Soy... Jack Frost, tengo que ir a hacer días nevados, haz lo que quieras, construí esta casa solo para ti, están los sirvientes, en el armario hay vestidos para ti, así que... NO me reclames nada, por que NO te faltará aquí, ropa ni comida

— Mi mamá... Tengo que verla

— Solo... Párate enfrente del espejo que está en la 2 habitación del ala oeste, piensa en donde quieras estar y pasa a través de el, ¿Feliz ? ¿Ahora si me puedo ir ?

— Sí

Jack salió volando dejando a Camila completamente sola en el pasillo


	6. Chapter 6

— ¿Desea algo señorita? — apareció un sirviente del castillo de Jack

— ¡Quiero ir a ese dichoso espejo!

— Primero debe cambiarse de ropa — recomendó el ser

Camila asintió con la cabeza al regresar a la habitación, al caer en cuenta que no sabía donde se guardaba la ropa preguntó

— Donde está la ropa

Él pequeño hombre la condujo hasta una habitación en donde habían centenares de vestidos de finó encaje blanco, que se ceñían a la cintura y caían libremente hasta los tobillos. Las tiaras de flores entretejidas también estaban ahí de diferentes colores y del tamaño perfecto

— ¿Todo esto es para mi ?— exclama atónita

— Jack mandó a confeccionar todo para usted — sonrió

— Bueno... Me cambiaré — miró con algo de pudor al sirviente — Puedes retirarte

Cogió uno de los vestidos y lo tendió sobre la cama, observó por detenido tiempo las flores de encajes que cubría el vestido y se dispuso a ponérselo

Se puso una de las diademas de flores y se encaminó hasta el ala oeste del castillo, que está hecho de hielo macizo, se puede ver el sol a través de las paredes de hielo y esto a Camila le fascina, llega hasta donde está el espejo, que es grande y decorado detalladamente

— ¿Hola ?

Un silencio sepulcral inundó el lugar y Camila se siente empequeñecer al sola encontrarse en esa gran alcoba, sólo decorada con el espejo, se acercó lentamente y sopló delante de este

— ¡Quiero ver a mamá! — le ordenó al espejo

— ¿Nombre? — una voz fémina salió del espejo

— Camila

— Solo a Jack Frost puedo servir, y a... Camila Frost

— Mi nombre completo es... Camila de Frost

La dama del espejo abrió paso, y lo primero que vio fue a su madre desesperada buscándola por todas partes, después de eso, una imagen de su madre inquieta en la cocina le daba la bienvenida

— ¿Puedo ir ?

— Si deseas... Pero, necesitarás el beso de Jack para pasar

Camila aunque no le gustaba lo que iba a decir, la traicionó sus sentimientos al decir, com un fuerte sonrojo

— Me a besado

— La primera ves de Jack al besar, tuvo que ser con una mortal, aunque supongo que tu mortalidad está en juego al tu ser la dama de Jack

— Ok, sólo déjame pasar, me importa ser la " mujer de Jack ". Sólo quiero irme

— Tu deber es estar junto a Jack, hasta que tu destino sea decidido, podrás visitar a cualquier persona, ir a cualquier lugar , pero regresarás al palacio de hielo sin chistar

— ¡Claro ! Jack me a encadenado aquí

—¿Vas a viajar o no ?

— Si

Caminó a través del espejo y solo en un segundo se encontraba en la cocina de su casa, esbozó una enorme sonrisa un aleteo de esperanza inundó sus sentimientos al descubrir que Jack no le había mentido . Su madre sentada en la silla del comedor, la quedo mirando por largo rato, bostezó un poco, para luego levantarse y correr hacia ella para darle un gran abrazo y llorar en su hombro

— ¡Camila!

— ¡Mamá!

— ¿Donde has estado? — preguntó histérica — ¿Con que derecho puedes irte sin avisarme?

Cogió una gran porción de aire y soltó

— Me e casado

La señora abrió los ojos como platos y soltó una carcajada, cree que es una broma de parte de su hija

— Si es cierto, enséñame el anillo

El anillo apareció por arte de magia, de color dorado y con un diamante con forma de copo de nieve en el centro, vacilante le enseña el anillo y su madre niega con la cabeza

— Imposible... Tienes 17

— Cumplí 18 ayer — murmura

— ¿Quien es ?

— Jack Frost

— ¿Perdón ? ¿Jack Frost ? La última vez que lo vi fue cuando tenía 10 años

De repente sintió un frío que la inundo por completo

— ¿Kiara ? — la chica se sobresaltó al ver al mismísimo Jack Frost a su lado

Su madre sonrió

— ¿Jack ?

Y Camila sólo se quedo estupefacta

—¿Lo ves ?

— Claro que me ve... Ella... Fue mi amiga — responde Jack con un tono que le molesta a Camila

— Si — sonríe ampliamente su madre — Jack ! ¿Qué significa esto ?

— Me casé con tu hija, y créeme que lo siento

— ¿Por que lo hiciste ?

— Perdería mis poderes, te prometo que no la tocaré


End file.
